Oups
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Quand James met un oignon en trop dans sa potion... ça donne ça.


Oups

**Oups**

**- - - **

Une main tendue, un oignon.

- Potter, non !

Lily se précipita vers le chaudron qui crachait des volutes de fumée.

- Mais quel imbécile ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Pourquoi on m'a mise avec un crétin pareil ?!

Elle plaça sa tête au-dessus de la potion que son compagnon venait de gâcher et soupira.

- C'est quoi cette fumée rouge ?

James vint lui aussi faire le curieux au-dessus de la potion.

- Merde ! Super Potter, tu as définitivement tout fait foiré !

Et Lily s'assit rageusement sur la chaise.

- - -

_Ce qui donne, un peu plus tard dans la salle commune..._

- James... je ne suis pas belle ?

- Pas pour moi, Evans.

Sirius releva la tête et resta hébété quelques minutes. Il cru tout d'abord s'être égaré dans un rêve.

- James chéri...

- Tu vas me lâcher Evans ?

- James...

Lily étouffa un sanglot. Le jeune homme se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il trônait, rouge de colère.

- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Ce n'est plus crédible, c'est la sixième fois de la semaine que tu pleures !

Il rejoignit un Sirius en train de gober des mouches sur le canapé.

- Quelle plaie cette fille !

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Mec... ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu es bizarre, James...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Patmol ? Tu me fais peur là.

- James... je rêve ou tu as rembarré Lily ?

- Eh bien tu ne rêves pas ! C'est qu'elle s'accroche la donzelle !

Sirius posa une main sur le front de son meilleur ami, manifestement inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- James... c'est moi ou tu viens de rejeter la fille avec qui tu rêves de sortir depuis quatre ans ?

- Euh... c'est elle qui m'harcèle depuis quatre ans !

- Mais non James, c'est TOI !

Sirius afficha une mine paniquée.

- Ok... qu'est-ce que tu as mangé à midi ? As-tu laissé ton verre sans surveillance ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

- Sirius...

Ce dernier se jeta sur James et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

- Rends-moi mon meilleur ami !

- Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle...

- James, regarde-moi dans les yeux... REVIENS A TOI !

L'animagus cerf se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son meilleur ami en grognant.

- Arrête ton cirque, c'est vraiment soûlant.

- TU T'ES DROGUE !

- CA SUFFIT !

- Jamy-chou, pourquoi il te crie dessus ?

- Barre-toi Evans !

- Lily... excuse-le, il ne se sent vraiment pas bien.

Sirius marqua une pause en passant outre les protestations de James.

- Attends Lily... depuis quand tu l'appelles Jamy-chou ?!

- Mais depuis toujours, Sirius ! James, mon amour, on s'embrasse ?

- Reste loin de moi, sangsue !

Mais elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Elle attrapa ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle ferma les yeux.

- - -

_Avec qui était-elle en train d'échanger de la salive... ?_

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh !!

Elle s'écarta en quatrième vitesse de James Potter.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Lily ?

- Salaud ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te jetterais sur moi comme ça !

- Lily... c'était toi au-dessus...

Elle stoppa net sa lancée.

- Tu m'as droguée ? SALAUD ! C'est tellement bas Potter !

- Je ne t'ai pas droguée !

Sirius s'interposa entre eux deux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes fous ?

- Ton copain m'a droguée !

- Assume tes pulsions, Lily !

- ET TU OSES...

- Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Evans ! Votre potion...

Le professeur Slughorn venait de débouler dans la salle commune. En voyant l'état quasi hystérique de ses deux élèves, il soupira.

- Vous avez respiré les vapeurs dégagés de votre potion, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily et James se regardèrent quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte.

- Je m'en doutais... Je suis désolé mes enfants...

Sirius sourit.

- Ne le soyez pas... Vous avez réalisé le grand rêve de James ici présent...

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du James en question. Le professeur ne comprit pas, fronça les sourcils mais n'essaya pas de percer le mystère.

- Ce gaz n'a rien de dangereux mais il a pour effet de vous faire changer radicalement de comportement... et de modifier certaines parties de votre mémoire il me semble. Je suis désolé...

Et il partit prestement. Lily avala sa salive et regarda James dans les yeux.

- Bon... ça prouve au moins que je te hais...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai changé _radicalement _de comportement...

- Tu peux aussi m'aimer en secret et...

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? On dit que quand il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir... ça prouve à quel point tu es vivant.

Lily monta se coucher sur cette remarque cinglante.

- - -

Cependant, vers minuit, alors qu'elle se tournait encore dans son lit, elle décida de descendre à la salle commune. Elle sursauta en voyant James assis face au feu, de dos à elle. A la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Oh, Lily.

- Coucou.

Un ange passa. Le crépitement des braises était le seul bruit perceptible.

- Potter...

- Hum ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ben... oui.

- Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ?

Il afficha une mine blessée.

- Moi, Lily ?

Elle lui sourit et il essaya de graver ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. C'était tellement rare.

- James...

Deuxième souvenir à graver.

- Tu trouves que j'embrasse bien ?

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive et rougit fortement.

- Ne sois pas gêné de dire non...

- Hein ? Euh... non non, ne t'inquiète as. Tu embrasses bien...

- Bien comment ?

- Très bien, Lily... mais on a déjà dû te le dire, non ?

- Euh...

Ce fut à son tour de rougir comme une écrevisse.

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?!

- Tu vas te moquer, hein ?

- Non non, pas du tout ! A vrai dire ça me flatte d'avoir été le premier...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, intimidée.

- Ce n'était pas trop catastrophique ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit : c'était parfait.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle demanda, d'une voix encore plus timide :

- James tu pourrais... m'apprendre ?

- Mais tu n'as rien à apprendre, Lily...

Elle passa outre sa remarque et désigna les lèvres du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

- Je peux ?

Il acquiesça, un peu tendu. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, humidifia ses lèvres puis les colla à celles du jeune homme. Il ne réagit pas, elle se retira presque immédiatement.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si si...

- C'est troublant que tu ne répondes pas... Bon, je recommence.

Il hocha encore la tête.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de mettre directement en contact leurs lèvres, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de James. Il toussota puis prit la taille de Lily dans les siens. Elle se décida enfin, après un long échange de regard, à venir l'embrasser. Et il répondit avec toute la douceur qu'il pu. Et peu à peu le baiser s'approfondit. Au bout de quelques minutes Lily se retira, à bout de souffle et enleva timidement sa main qui était montée ébouriffer les cheveux de son partenaire.

- Hum... ça c'était génial.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument !

Le sourire pétillant qu'elle lui offrit le fit se perdre quelques secondes dans les méandres de son imagination et quand il se retrouva dans la réalité il comprit que Lily s'en allait.

- Merci James, souffla-t-elle. Finalement je t'aime bien...

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux escaliers et se retourna quand elle eut atteint la première marche.

- Il faudra qu'on recommence plus souvent...

Il resta interdit et elle était déjà hors de vue lorsqu'il comprit son insinuation.

- Lily, attends ! Ca veut dire... ?

- Ca veut dire oui, James !

Et ce soir il était le plus heureux des hommes. Tout comme les soirs qui suivirent, ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
